Red, White, and Blue
by LadySolaris2005
Summary: I heard this song on the radio and thought of Duo... ^.^ **Yaoi-minor but still there**


Title: Red, white, and Blue  
  
Author: Me!! :Sticks out tongue and blows raspberry:  
  
Warnings: SONGFIC!!! MAJOR SONGFIC!! Also some mild (Mild! :Snort, snort:) yaoi (:More snorting:).  
  
:Rolls eys: How pathetic.  
  
AN: Lyrics are in parenthasis - ()  
  
****  
  
[Zoom in on a peaceful looking house, in the middle of a quiet city. Within the safe-house (for that is what the house was), Trowa, Wufei, and Heero were watching Duo and Quatre with trepidation. Both were dancing to songs on a CD that Duo had bought, titled "Songs In Tribute To America!!". Both boys paused to catch their breath for a moment, as the CD player switched to the next song. Duo checks the CD case to see what song it on next. Duo's eyes light up, as he cranks up the volume to maximum, and he and Quatre pull the other boys out of their sits as the intro to the song begins.]  
  
[Duo strikes a heroic looking pose in the middle of the floor, taking off an imaginary hat and holding it to his chest as he sings.]  
  
(American girls and American guys Will always stand up and salute; Will always recognize When we see ol' glory flying, There's a lot of men dead, So we can sleep in peace at night When we lay down our head.)  
  
(My daddy served in the army, Where he lost his right eye.)  
  
[Duo then starts to walk around the room, dancing to the music as he makes his way to the door. He fling the door open, runs outside (Where he can still hear the music because it's so LOUD!!)]  
  
(But he flew a flag out in our yard 'til the day that he died. He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me To grow up and live happy in the land of the free.)  
  
[He sees an American flag in the yard, salutes it, then turns to the G- boys, who followed him.]  
  
(Now this nation that I love has fallen under attack. A mighty sucker punch came flying in from somewhere in the back.)  
  
[Duo mimics hitting himself, as Heero creeps behind the American and actually does so, Duo falls to the ground comically.]  
  
(Soon as we could see clearly through our big black eye, Man we lit up your world like the Fourth of July.)  
  
[Clutching his eyes, Duo glares at Heero, then gives him an evil look, and starts to laugh hysterically as fireworks are suddenly fired at the Japanese boy.]  
  
(Hey Uncle Sam put your name at the top of his list,)  
  
[Quatre sudenly is dressed like Uncle Sam, complete with beard and top hat, and is holding a check list.]  
  
(And the Statue of Liberty started shaking her fist.)  
  
[Suddenly Heero, who had been shaking his fist a Duo, is dressed like the Statue of Liberty, complete with pointed crown and torch. Glaring at Duo, who is now laughing so hard that he's crying and can't breath, Heero stalks towards the braided pilot.]  
  
(And the eagle will fly,)  
  
[Suddenly, an eagle flies over head, distracting everyone as they shade their eyes to see the huge bird fly.]  
  
(And there's gonna be Hell,)  
  
[Suddenly, Duo is wearing black robes and holds a six-foot scythe in his hand. Heero hesitates, Duo grins, then Heero pulls out his gun. Duo eyes get big, he turns, and runs as fast as he can.]  
  
(When you hear Mother Freedom start ringing her bell!)  
  
[Wufei is suddenly wearing a dress of red, white, and blue, and is ringing a cracked bell. His face goes beat red, his eyes bulge, and he screeches, "KISAMA!!" at the top of his lungs as he tears at the dress, which won't be torn or taken off.]  
  
(It's gonna feel like the whole wide world is raining down on you...)  
  
[Peices of earth start raining down from the sky, as all of the pilots dodge the bit of falling ground to try and catch Duo, who seems to be the one who brought this on.]  
  
(Brought to you courtesy of the Red, White and Blue!)  
  
[Duo is stopped in his tracks as a huge, American flag is suddenly wrapped around him, efficiently trapping and tripping him.]  
  
(Oh, Justice will be served and the battle will rage.)  
  
[A huge fight ensues, as everyone tries to beat up Duo, but hits everyone else in the process. The dust settles, and shows Heero passionately kissing Duo, while everyone else is bruised, blooded, and basically beat up.]  
  
(This big dog will fight when you rattle his cage)  
  
[Wufei is suddenly in a cage, collared, butt-naked and starts to snarl and try to get out. He then realizes that he's in Treize's bedroom, with both Treize and Zechs are giving him appraising looks. Wufei gulps and starts to struggle again.]  
  
(You'll be sorry that you messed with the US of A)  
  
[Duo suddenly takes over, kissing Heero. He snaps his head up, both Heero and Duo gasping for breath. Duo smirks at Quatre and Trowa, just before Heero yanks Duo back to for more "kisses".]  
  
(Cuz we'll put a boot in your ass)  
  
[Wufei runs over, still butt-naked, collar around his neck, leash trailing behind him. He sees Duo, sprawled over Heero, Duo's butt sticking up in the air. Wufei, seeing red, runs over, and kicks the American as hard as he can in the ass.]  
  
(It's the American way.)  
  
[Duo goes head over hind, landing in a heap about five feet away. Duo lifts his head and glares at Wufei, and Wufei starts yelling about "JUSTICE!!", Trowa smirks, Quatre giggles, and Heero slowly gets up, giving Wufei the "Death Glare" that only Heero can achieve.]  
  
(Hey Uncle Sam put your name at the top of his list, And the Statue of Liberty started shaking her fist. And the eagle will fly, And there's gonna be Hell, When you hear Mother Freedom start ringing her bell! And it'll feel like the whole wide world is raining down on you... Brought to you courtesy of the Red, White and Blue!)  
  
[A huge chase scene ensues, Duo chasing after Quatre(for laughing at Duo), Trowa and Wufei chasing after Duo, and Heero chasing after Trowa and Wufei.]  
  
(Of the Red, White and Blue...)  
  
[Quatre runs back into the safe-house, and locks himself in the bathroom. Duo loses Trowa and Wufei as Heero tackles both of them in the hall way.]  
  
(Of my Red, White and Blue...)  
  
[As the last word of the songs ring out, Duo slides back into the living room, on his knees, and flings his arms out on the last word. As the music stops, Duo notices that the CD player has stopped. He looks over and see that was the last on the CD. He stands up, and walks over to the CD player, opens it up, puts the CD in it's case, chooses another CD, puts it in, turns it on, then goes and lays down on the couch as the first song on the CD starts.]  
  
(Oh, say can you see By the dawn's early light...)  
  
****  
  
:Sniff: God, I love that song.  
  
Country lover.  
  
:Raises an eyebrow: And that wasn't you humming along with the song?  
  
:Blushes: Shut up. 


End file.
